callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. Titles WARNING: This List is incomplete | |- |'FAMAS' | |Unlock all FAMAS attachments |- |'Faceoff' |''Revolver'' | |- |'Fast Track' | | |- |'Finishing Touch' | |Get the winning kill in a match with a Precision Airstrike |- |'Fire and Forget' |''Two Battleships'' |Shoot someone and immediately after kill one of their teammates |- |'Flying Tank' |''Pave Low'' |Call in 3 Pave Lows - debatable, in one round perhaps? |- |'Flyswatter' |''Helicopters'' |Shoot down an enemy helicopter |- |'Frag Out' |''Frag grenades'' |Complete Grenade Kill I challenge (kill 10 enemies with grenades) |- |'Freerunner' |''Skateboard'' |Complete Marathon V challenge (sprint 52 miles with Marathon perk) |- |'Full Force' |''Ninja doing a flying kick'' |Get 10 explosive kills while using danger close. |- |'Get Real' | |Win one game of Hardcore Team Deathmatch |- |'Get to the Choppa!' | |Call in 3 Chopper Gunners |- |'Ghillie in the Mist' |''Ghillie suit'' |Complete Challenge "Ghillie in the Mist II" |- |'Ghostrider' |''Japanese prop plane'' | |- |'Givin' Static' | |Call in 5 Counter-UAVs |- |'Global Thermonuclear War' | |Call in 2 nukes |- |'Godhand' |Sunset with planes in the sky |Completed AC 130 Veteran challenge |- |'Grassy Knoll' |''Grass'' |Gee the Grassy Knoll accolade |- |'Hair Trigger' |''Sniper'' |Hair trigger accolade |- |'Hands Free' |''Sentry gun'' |Use the sentry gun. |- |'Hardcore Only' | |Win 10 rounds in Hardcore |- |'Hard To Kill' |''Revolver'' | |- |'Headrush' | |Possibly by getting the SMG Expert accolade |- |'Heartbreaker' |''Pink Hearts'' | |- |'High Caliber' |''Big Revolver'' |Using Stopping Power |- |'Hello! It's Personal' | |Wound an enemy then kill them with a throwing knife. | |- |'Hijacker' | |Steal X (10) enemy care packages |- |'Highlander' | |Finish an entire match without dying |- |'Hi Def' | |Get the game winning kill cam with a chopper gunner. |- |'Hot Shot' | |Use a thermal scope to kill (x times?) |- |'ID Thief' | |Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied |- |'I'm Rich' |''$100 Bill'' |Get 5 Payback kills using C4 |- |'Impaler' |''Bloody sword'' |complete the challenge Commando Pro I |- |'Intergalactic' | |get it playing sabotage |- |'Invisible' |''Suppressor'' |Combining a silenced weapon, cold blooded and ninja. |- |'Iron Lungs' |''Sniper'' |Unlocking the pro version of steady aim |- |'It's Personal' |''Classic blue and white Hello! name tag'' |kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them |- |'Jack-in-the-Box' |''Cheese Platter'' |Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion 10 times |- |'Joint Ops' |''Marijuana leaves'' |Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area |- |'Juggernaut' |''Red Pill with Crosses'' | |- |'Jump Jet' |''Harriers'' |Get 5 Harrier airstrikes |- |'K Factor' |''Bullet'' |100 bullet penetration kills. |- |'Kleptomaniac' |''Goth Pin-up Girl'' |Get 3 kills with 3 different weapons in one life |- |'Live Long...' |''Sun and Earth'' |Live for 5 consecutive minutes. |- |'Living Dead' |''Infection'' |Survive in Final Stand long enough to get back up. |- |'Lone Wolf' |''Howling Wolf'' |Win a free-for-all match |- |'Low Profile' |''Sniper'' |Kill enemies with a sniper rifle while prone. Get the Lowest Profile accolade X number of times. |- |'M16A4' | |Get all M16A4 weapon attachments |- |'M4A1' | |Get all M4A1 weapon attachments |- |'Mad Man' |''James Bond-style title'' | |- |'Mad Bomber' | | |- |'Maj' | |Reach Major Class |- |'Martyr' |''Halloween style craziness'' |Kill one enemy with martyrdom deathstreak perk | |- |'Mastermind' | |Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying |- |'MMMMM... Brains' | |Get X headshots with shotguns? |- |'Money Shot' | |Get a payback in the game winning killcam. |- |''My Lil Pwny''' |"Image blue of a white poney." | |- |'NBK' |''Ghillie suit'' |Get 3 Longshot Bonuses in one life |- |'New Jack -' | | |- |'Ninja' |''Ninja doing a flying kick'' | |- |'Ninja' |''Ninja stars'' | |- |'No.' |''Paddle'' |Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it | |- |'Noob Tuber' |''Hot Dog'' |Complete ouch challenge, kill an enemy with a rifle grenade direct impact |- |'Not in the face!' |''Daisies'' |Be killed with a direct impact grenade from a launcher to the head |- |'OMFG' |''Paddle'' |Complete Cruelty challenge |- |'Omnipotent' |''Samurai mask'' |Call in 50 UAVs |- |'One Inch Punch' |''Fists punching'' |200000 Score Overall. Not useable with 265000 |- |'Overwatch' |''Helicopters'' |Call in X'' number of UAVs |- |'P90''' | |Unlock all attachments for the P90 |- |'Perfectionist' |Swirly blue flower |Fire an entire Sniper magazine into your enemies without missing |- |'Philanthropist' | |Allow 50 teammates to take your airdrops. |- |'Pineapple Express' |''Frag grenades'' |Get 25 kills with frag grenades |- |'Plane Whisperer' | |Possible from consecutive airstrike calls in a row |- |'Plastique' | |Complete the first C4 Challenge. |- |'Pop Off' |''Revolver'' |Complete SMG Expert II ? |- |'Preemptive Strike' |''Dropping bombs'' | |- |'Protect and Serve' |''Blond woman blowing smoke off gun'' |Take a lot of damage to the riot shield. (Best to stand in front of an auto turret and let it shoot the shield.) I tried this and it didnt work, not sure about regular taking damage. |- |'Pro Gambler' |''Pair of Dice'' | |- |'Public Enemy' |''Shark'' |Win MVP Team Deathmatch |- |'Pushin' Daisies' |''Daisies'' |Fall to your death. |- |'Pyromaniac' |''Explosion'' |Kill by blowing up a barrel |- |'Rainmaker' |''Dollar bills'' |Get a certain number of Payback! Bonuses in one game. |- |'Rain of Fire' |''Fire and rock'' |Triple kill with an airstrike, Predator missile, or AC-130. |- |'Reign Down' |''Fire and rock'' |Call in 5 attack helicopters | |- |'Rejected' |''Goth Pin-up girl'' |Get Backdraft II challenge |- |'Reloaded' |''Big revolver'' |Possibly most reloads in game, unknown |- |'Remote Viewer' |''Green lens'' |Operate a remote attack command console (AC130 Laptop, Chopper Gunner Laptop, Predator Missile Laptop, etc.) |- |'Re-Zero' | |Get last kill with harrier? Done it and it didn't work |- |'Rival' | |Kill the same enemy 5 times in a row in a single match |- |'S.S.D.D.' |''Jungle camo'' |''Reach Private class'' | |- |'S.S.S.G' | | |- |'SBD' |''Crutches'' | |- |'Scar-H' | |By getting all attatchments for this gun |- |'Sgt' |''Urban or arctic camo'' |Reach Sergent class | |- |'Share Package' |''Purple background with butterflies'' |Call in 3 emergency air drops |- |'Shot Down' |''Cowboy'' |Possibly having an aerial vehicle you deployed shot down |- |'Sidekick' |''Snowmobiles'' |3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon |- |'SIGINT' |''Earth and satellite'' |Final Counter UAV killstreak challenge. |- |'Silent Shot' | | |- |'Silent Strike' |''Picture of suppressor'' | |- |'Silent Veteran' |''Skulls'' | |- |'Skeet Shooter' |''Chicken running away'' |Hard Landing Challenge |- |'Smash Hit' |''Paddle'' |3 Kill Streak with a Riot Shield Melee. |- |'Solid Steel' | |Survive (30) grenades with the Blast Shield |- |'Speed Demon' |''Car wheel'' | |- |'Spy Game' |''Bond-like sp'' |Get the Ninja Pro V challenge |- |'Squawk Box' |''Chicken running away'' | |- |'Straight Up' |''Graffiti'' |Call a Harrier Strike 25 times. |- |'Streaker' |''Japanese Tsunami waves'' |Get 10 kills in a row without dying |- |'Stuck on You' |''Butterflies'' |Stick Yourself and a Teammate in Hardcore Mode with a Semtex Grenade. |- |'Stun Gun' |''Revolver'' |Complete Slow But Sure challenge |- |'Submit to Authority' |''Green lens'' |Get killed by Riot Shield melee? |- |'Suppressor' |''Picture of suppressor'' |set number of kills with silencer |- |'Sureshot' |''Sniper'' |Unload every bullet in a magazine on target or getting 30 kills with steady aim... |- |'Surgical' |''Red cross'' |Go through an entire magazine of assault rifle ammo without missing a shot. |- |'Ta Da!' | |Complete the Jack-in-the-Box:II challenge. |- |'TacDel' |''look image>>'' |Destroy 30 Tactical Insertions | |- |'Take a Stab' |''Sword stabbing'' |Complete the Carnie II challenge (Get 15 kills with throwing knives) |- |'Tango Down' |''Blowing smoke off a barrel'' |Kill every member of the opposing team. |- |'Team Player' |''Snowmobiles'' |Call in care package and allow a teammate to take it |- |'Tha Bomb' | | |- |'The Avenger' |''Blowing smoke off a barrel'' |Avenge the death of 3 teammates |- |'The Feared' |''Great White shark'' |Place Top 3 in Five Free-For-All Matches |- |'The Impaler' |''Bloody Sword'' |Set number of melee kills? |- |'The Legend' |''Horizon with three men on horses'' |Be the last man standing on your team in a search and destroy match |- |'The Mad Bomber' | |Plant two bombs in Search and Destroy |- |'The Mastodon' |Jappanesse style dragon. |Complete The Challenge of having a 5:1 Kill/Death Ratio | |- |'The Prestige' |''Skulls'' |Prestige 1 time and reach lvl 2. | |- |'The Specialist' |''The Union Jack'' |get rank 7? |- |'The Watchman' |''Satellite and Earth'' |Call in 100 UAV's |- |'Think Fast!' | |direct impact kill using grenade and/or special grenade |- |'Thermonuclear War' | |Get 3 Tactical Nukes |- |'Time is Money' |''Close up of $100 bill'' |Get 15 kills in under 2 minutes |- |'Time on Target' |''Dropping bombs'' |5 Precision Airstrikes |- |'To the Extreme' |''Skateboard'' |Kill the whole enemy team in 30 seconds or less. |- |'Toxic' |''Infection'' |Get Nuked | |- |'Trackstar' |''Car'' |Complete the challenge Marathon Pro I |- |'Transformer' |''Pave Low'' |Get a Game Winning kill with a Pave Low |- |'True Liar' |''Harriers'' |Complete the True Liar challenge |- |'Unbreakable' |''Abrams tank'' |Deflect 10 explosions with the riot shield |- |'Voyeur' |''Blond Pin-up girl'' |Shoot through, and break, a glass window, killing an enemy on the other side. |- |'Wargasm' | |Complete the "Wargasm" challenge (get all 3 of your killstreak rewards in under 20 seconds) |} Flags *Australia *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *India *Iran *Italy *Japan *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Ghost ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap ** Dunn * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap (Stick 5 people) * Skull * A single pistol * Bloody Handprint symbol * Steaks * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Black Skull * Golden Eagle (Complete the "Flawless" challenge) * Man in Crosshairs * Rank insignias * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Tan Beret * Red Beret * Medic Helmet * Parachute * Juggernaut head * Silver Flask * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Copycat Head * Heart Beat Sensor * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives * A Single Throwing Knife * "Bling" perk emblem * Ninja Shirken * Binoculars * Snowmobile * Biological Hazard Symbol Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV - Call in 50 UAVs *Rotating Air drop - Call in 50 Airdrops *Rotating Predator missile - Call in 50 Predator Missiles. *Rotating Emergency Airdrops - Call in 25 Emergency Airdrops *Rotating Sentry Gun - Call in 50 Sentry Guns. *Rotating Harrier - Call in 30 Harriers *Rotating Nuclear Symbol - Call in 10 Tactical Nukes *Rotating Pave Low - Call in 25 Pave Lows *Rotating Attack Helicopter- call in 50 Attack Helicopters *Rotating AC-130 - Launch 25 AC-130's Reference Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2